If I died, would you sing to me?
by DEVINE.L
Summary: Hill and his team were sent on a mission to record an energon spike for Megatron. It all goes downhill from there. Rated T for violence, depressing themes, and that kind of junk.


**If I was dying, would you sing to me?**

Ive known these Transformers for most of my life, which has created a strong bond between us. Each one of us signed up for the army. Vaden became a common soldier as will did Righthook and Longrun. Hardburn is what we call a 'scientist' or 'engineer'. Deadbeat is the only female in our little group, and she is a field medic. The small femme is also what Longrun calls a badaft, just because she is a deadeye. I laugh each time he addresses her as that. She reacts with a rude comment or a smack to the large mechs helm.

As for me, Im a communications officer. Im a middle ranking class c.o, so im part of a small team called Branch 285. Each branch is a small group of soldiers that are assigned to small missions that dont need the attention of superiors.

Each one of us has been called to report in Room 212. We lined up in line facing the Branches Comander with blank expressions.

"Alright! Today you will be traveling to the Japanese Alps." He turned and looked at our leader, Vaden.

"A recent energon spike is drawing unwanted attention. What you will do is find the energon spike, record and collect data, and then come back to base to report your findings. Simple. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir!" We chimed in sync.

"Report to the Warp Room."

o.O

I stood in the snow with my team. The wind started to pick up and as well did the falling snow.

"A blizzard?" Righthook yelled through the loud roar of the storm.

"Lets get to that energon spike, the less time we are here the better," Vaden turned to walk away," besides, this place gives me a bad feeling..."

For the first time I looked around. The sky was black with a blue tint, no stars. Tall trees met our height and swayed back and fourth. Not too far from our current location was a mountain.

"Hill!" I snapped out of my trance. Deadbeat was looking at me. I nodded my head. We walked side-by-side for the longest time. Memories of our friendship before the war resurfaced my processor.

~PAST~

_I sat in a corner of a room on the floor, with Deadbeat leaning against me. Her head rested on my chest. Our hands interlocked._

_"Hill?" deadbeat never called me by my real name._

_I looked down at her. Our optics met. "Yes?"_

_"If i was dying, would you sing to me? I know that sounds odd but, I just..." She trailed off._

_That stuck as a surprize. My grip on her hand tightened._

_"Yes, if that is what you want." _

_"Thank you."_

~PRESENT~

Hardburn held a weird device and pressed buttons on it everytime it beeped. He walked foward until it started beeping loud and its screen blinking green. "Found it."

Hardburn bent down and started digging through the snow. Deadbeat followed suit.

The wind died down until only giant snow flakes fell silently in the night. Everything was quiet. Only the sounds of Hardburn and Deadbeat could be heard. Longrun, Righthook and Vaden stood next to me. A small audioable click rang through the trees. I took the mini cannons from my back into each hand and loaded them without a second thought. The other mechs readied their weapons.

"Keep working." Vaden directed his attention to the two working soldiers on the ground. A shot was fired in the distance, cutting through the silence like a thick knife. The round impacted with Longruns leg, making him fall to his knees in a cry of shock and pain. I caught a blur of red running in the distance.

"Enemy sighted!" I shot my cannons and a yell of pain followed shortly after. I jogged to the fallen mech. He was lying on his front. I rolled him over with my foot, his bloody chest held the Autobot insignia.

Righthook walked up to me.

"Theres more..." As if almost on q, shots erupted from unknown areas, behind anything that could provide cover. Longrun stood back up and shot a couple rounds. A blast hit him in the spark. He was dead before he hit the snowy ground.

"Take cover!"

I heard Vaden yell over the gunfire. I ducked and rolled behind a rock while locking onto targets and killing them with straight on shots. I couldnt see any of my comrads, besides Longruns lifeless shell...that could of been me. But each one of us came prepared to die, even though we were told that this mission was small, easy and no gunfire would be exchanged.

I looked to see absolute horror begin. It felt as if everything was in slow motion. Deadbeat was in hand to hand combat with a larger mech. With his strength and superior size, and Deadbeats speed and skill, they were evenly matched and inflicting damaging blows to eachother. My spark stopped...a mech in the distance held a sniper in his hand, his target; was Deadbeat. I jumped up and sprinted to her, yelling her name. My cry fell on deaf audios. I shot the mech currently attacking her in the head and he fell before her. The sniper cocked his gun...and fired.

I was too late.

Deadbeat gasped and held a clawed hand to her bleeding chest. The blood spilled onto the ground like rushing water. She fell to her knees by the time I reached her and I pulled her into my lap and held her tight. I tried to stop the life liquid from escaping her body.

"Its c-cold." She choked. Her facemask retracted and more blood seeped from her mouth.

"Shhh, shhh. Im here."

I glanced around me. All my comrads were either dead or moaning their last breath. This wasnt suppose to happin, this was an information gathering mission...not, not this.

I looked back down to Deadbeat. Her visor was losing color as well blinking. I stroked her cheek lovingly, whiping away her tears. She covered my hand with hers. I remembered the promise I made to her. At the memory, more tears fell from under my visor and onto her torn once white chest. I started to sing softly.

o.O

I stopped singing when I felt her body grow suddenly cold.

"No..." sobbed.

"I lo-love you, Hilgarria Bat..." She murmered.

Deadbeats hand fell on her chest and her head rolled to the side. One last good-bye tear slid down her face. I hugged the lifeless body harder.

"No please! Deadbeat! I love you!"

o.o

_**Na na, na na na, na na**_

_**I miss you, I miss you so bad**_

_**I dont forget you, oh its so sad**_

_**I hope you can hear me**_

_**I remember it clearly**_

I stood in the main command center before Megatron, the leader of the Decepticon faction, and his most loyal soldier, Soundwave.

_**The day that you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it wont be the same**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**Na na, na na na, na na**_

I should of been honored, excited or at least happy to be there before them. But I only stood there with a emotionless expression.

_**I didnt get around to kiss you**_

_**Good-bye on the hand**_

_**I wish I could see you again**_

_**I know that I cant**_

_**Ohhhhhh**_

_**I hope you can hear me because I remember it clearly**_

"What is your name soldier?"

"Hilgarria Bat...Sir." No emotion.

_**The day that you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it wont be the same**_

_**Ohhhhhhh**_

The warlord nodded his head. His fingers drummed on the arm rest of this throne.

_**I had my wake up**_

_**Wont you wake up**_

_**I keep asking why**_

_**And I cant take it**_

_**It wasnt fake**_

_**It happined, you passed by**_

"What happined out there today?" The rough voice echoed.

_**Now your gone, now your gone**_

_**There you go, there you go**_

_**Somewhere I cant bring you back**_

_**Now your gone, now your gone**_

_**There you go, there you go,**_

_**Somewhere your not coming back**_

I told him everything. Pain showed in my voice but my body showed nothing...

_**The day that you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it wont be the same, noooo...**_

_**The day that you slipped away**_

_**Was the day that I found it wont be the same, ohhhh...**_

Deadbeat, Im so sorry...

_**Na na, na na na, na na**_

_**I miss you...**_

A/N: I own everyone but Megatron and Soundwave...The song was Slipped away by Avril Lavgine. Any questions? Please comment and tell me what you think. This was for a friend and I hope that she likes it! ^^ If you want, contact me on Deviant Art at Madisonxhougen!


End file.
